Cinco años
by Something in your magnetism
Summary: UA. Todos Humanos. Alice es la hermana pequeña de Emmett y Jasper un chico cinco años mayor que ella del que está enamorada. ¿Cómo conseguir que un chico mayor, guapo y misterioso se fije en ella?
1. Doce y Diecisiete

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES EN LOS QUE ME HE INSPIRADO NO ME PERTENECEN, LO ESCRIBO POR DIVERTIRME Y SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO. TODO PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER-**

"_Felices 12 años, pequeña"_

_Te quiere, J._

Alice miró aquella pequeña tarjeta del regalo, no dejaba de leer aquél "Te quiere, J". ¿Te quiere? Pf. Ella no lo creía así, él no la quería de la manera que ella lo quería a él. Eso estaba claro, y todo por culpa de esos apestosos cinco años de diferencia. Cinco abismales años que la separaban del chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Alice, Bella y Ángela están abajo-Edward entró sin llamar como solía hacer, sorprendiendo a la pequeña Alice.

-Vale Edward, ahora bajo- contestó dejando la pequeña en su bolsillo. Miró por la ventana para confirmar que para variar llovía.

La familia Cullen vivía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Carlisle Cullen, un eminente Doctor había llegado al pueblo cuando su hijo Emmett estaba a punto de nacer, 17 años atrás. Alice se había acostumbrado a ver mañanas lluviosas y fríos continuos.

En la planta baja de la casa de los Cullen se encontraban Bella y Alice acariciando a Dorian, el golden que Esme, la madre de Alice había comprado cuando esta nació.

-Hola chicas.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron ambas cogiendo a la pequeña Alice y abrazándola.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo la cumpleañera riendo- ¿Qué plan tenemos?

Las otras dos se miraron y rieron. Alice las miró con cautela.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesitamos que Emmett nos acerque a La Push, Jacob, Alec, Ben y los demás están allá-dijo Bella-Pensábamos ir a nadar.

-¡Pero llueve a mares!

-Venga, Alice. No seas cagueta. Yo también me apunto-dijo Edward bajando por las escaleras. Alice lo miró iracunda.

-Búscate una vida social.

-Alice, mis amigos también estarán en la Reserva.

Esme llamó a Emmett para que acercase a los cuatro amigos a la reserva.

Emmett tenía 17 años y hacía solo unos meses que tenía en carnet de conducir. Esme no estaba muy segura de querer que su hijo fuese solo con cuatro chicos menores de edad, no tenía buenos recuerdos de su hijo mayor con el coche.

-Mamá, puedo coger el volvo ¿Verdad?-preguntó Emmett cuando llegó al vestíbulo donde sus hermanos lo esperaban.

-Te lo dejo si Jasper te acompaña.

Alice se tensó y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero. No esperaba que Jasper también fuera a ir en el coche, miró a los lados algo nerviosa y se encontró con la mirada de Bella, Alice le había contado lo que sentía por Jasper hacía unos meses.

-Voy a por mí abrigo.

Salió disparada hacia su habitación para poder abrir el regalo de Jasper antes de irse. Bella y Ángela subieron tras ella hablando en susurros, Alice abrió la cajita cuando sus dos amigas estaban ya frente a la puerta.

Era una pulsera.

Una pulsera de plata, con su nombre y una pequeña hada colgada.

-Es preciosa-dijo Ángela admirándola.

Tras un pequeño momento de silencio todas bajaron al vestíbulo y Emmett los llevó hasta la reserva donde estaban todos los demás chicos.

-Papá volverá a por vosotros a las nueve-dijo Emmett desde el volvo-Vendrán los Hale, Charlie y los Weber a cenar.

Jasper miró a Alice con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al ver la pulsera de plata en su pequeña muñeca.

-Luego nos vemos, pequeño monstruo- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Alice lo mirase mal.

-Morirás por eso.

-Ya veremos, ve, que tus amigos te esperan.

Dio una vuelta y corrió hasta donde sus amigos la esperaban. Al final resultó que le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa con música y un regalo que a Alice le encantó. Una tabla de Skate, con casco, rodilleras y coderas.

-Oh, chicos. Gracias-dijo tras ver a todos sus amigos aplaudir-No me lo esperaba.

-Fue idea de Jacob y de Edward. Porque nos dijeron que tenías uno heredado de Emmett algo precario-Dijo Leah sonriendo-Ahora podrás venir a hacerlo por aquí conmigo.

-Claro Leah.

Acabaron la tarde bailando y cantando y jugando sin parar en el porche de la casa de Leah porque comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza.

Alice quería muchísimo a todos sus amigos, era en quien se apoyaba cuando estaba mal y con quien se reía cuando estaba contenta, llevaban juntos desde que tenían uso de razón.

Aquella noche tras la cena con los padres de sus amigos volvió a caer en la cuenta de que seguía siendo una niña de 12 años colgada del cuello de un chico de 17, que iba a graduarse. _"¿Qué chica es la afortunada para ir contigo al baile, Jasper?" _Iba a ser María, estaba claro. Su amiga, su amiga especial.

Y ella, con sus doce años sintió celos. Celos por aquella chica mexicana que tenía al chico que ella quería.

-Vamos Dorian, ¿Quién quiere a un chico rubio y guapo cuando tiene a un perro dorado tan precioso?-dijo la pequeña Alice ya en la cama acariciando la cabeza de su perro.


	2. Diecisiete y Veintidos (Primera Parte)

Alice se movía por la casa de Bella con una rapidez impensable para un ser humano, todas estaba allí. Leah, Ángela, Bella, Jessica y hasta Rosalie. No todos los días se graduaban las niñas a las que habías visto crecer.

-Alice, relájate, aun queda mucho-dijo Bella tumbada en su sofá.

-No, no puedo ni quiero relajarme.

-Ven, siéntate y cuéntanos cómo es que has decidido ir al baile con Jacob, con lo bien que os lleváis y eso.

Rosaie sonrió, conseguido, Alice arrastró sus pies y se sentó al lado de Bella, que acababa de sentarse.

A decir verdad Alice y Jacob nunca se habían llevado bien, a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida. Sus discusiones eran conocidas en todo Forks, discutían por todo, y les daba igual donde. Además a Alice le gustaba lanzar cosas cuando se cabreaba.

-Fue una apuesta, una estúpida apuesta con Edward y la he perdido, por lo que tengo que ser la "gatita" de Jacob el jodido viernes.

A pesar de todo todas sabían que entre Jacob y Alice había más de lo que parecía, como en el cumpleaños de Ángela que habían bebido de más y ahí hubo más que risas. Pero nunca se lo recordaban. Bajo ningún concepto.

Dejaron aquél tema y pasaron a hablar de vestidos, bebidas y música. Bella sacó merienda y miraron revistas.

En un momento sonó el móvil de Rosalie. Un mensaje de texo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho chicas, pero tengo que dejaros. Tengo visita. Ha vuelto Jasper.

Todas las demás se volvieron a mirar a Alice sorprendidas, estaba muy quieta, miraba al suelo y medio sonreía.

Rosalie salió de la sala si atender a que de repente, todas las amigas se habían levantado y estaban rodeando a Alice.

-¿Cómo así el soldadito vuelve por estas fechas?-preguntó Jessica ganándose una cara de odio de las demás a lo que la muchacha decidió no volver a decir nada.

Desde que Jasper había terminado el instituto y se había ido a formarse para luchar por su patria Alice solo lo había visto por navidad.

De eso hacía casi cinco años.

Pero siempre que lo veía sentía aquellas cosas en la boca del estómago que le habían sentirse incomoda e infantil.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Y su misión de velar por el país? A Alice siempre le había hecho gracia el hecho de que Jasper desease tan fervientemente alistarse en el ejército, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres regentaban una floristería y nunca habían tenido ni un ápice de interés sobre algo relacionado con el gobierno.

A Alice siempre le pareció curioso.

Todo lo que él hacía le parecía curioso.

Aquella misma noche Esme entró en la habitación de la menor de sus hijos a informarla de que iban a ir a cenar a casa de los Hale, a celebrar la vuelta de Jasper.

Alice, por supuesto, se puso tan nerviosa que tardó en reaccionar demasiado y acabó saliendo de casa en vaqueros ante las quejas de su madre.

-Esme, Carlisle-saludó el señor Hale cuando los Cullen al completo llamaron a la puerta-Pasad, pasad.

Alice levantó la vista cuando Edward le dio una no muy disimulada patada en una pierna para que dejase de mirar al suelo.

_Mala idea._

Estaba ahí, frente a ellos, tan alto, rubio y místico como siempre. Tal y como Alice lo recordaba desde siempre.

La miró, sonrió y se acercó.

Alice se estaba muriendo por dentro.

_"Mierda Alice, cinco años, recuérdalo, CINCO. Piensa en el baile, en Jacob… Eso, piensa en Jacob…"_

Tragó seco y sonrió a aquel chico, casi hombre cinco años mayor que ella y que iba a ser su perdición eternamente, saludó a Edward y hablaron sobre algo, Alice no estaba demasiado atenta.

Lo estaba analizando con la mirada.

-Hola Ali-Ali-se ruborizó intensamente cuando él dijo esas palabras y se acercó mucho a ella.

-Hola Jaz-Jaz.

Sonrió avergonzada, aquellos eran los nombres que ella usaba cuando aún era una enana de seis años y se dedicaba a molestar a Emmett y a Jasper cuando jugaban a videojuegos en casa. Sin decir mucho más todos pasaron al salón a cenar.

La cena fue amena, Jasper comentaba sus hazañas en el ejercito, el señor Hale le preguntó a Edward que tal iba con sus clases de medicina en Seattle y Rosalie y Emmett hablaron de sus clases de ingeniería. Todo iba bien.

-Bueno, y Alice ¿Cómo vas con tu fin de curso? ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Lo sabía.

Sabía que era la más pequeña de la mesa y también la única que no tenía pareja oficial. Tenía un baile a la vuelta de la esquina y como en toda cena había que preguntar sobre si ibas a ir con tu gran amor o por lo contrario con alguien al azar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que voy bastante bien en los estudios. Espero que me de la media para entrar a estudiar periodismo y fotografía en Seattle.

-Eso está muy bien, pequeña-contesto la señora Hale pasándole la mano por el pelo-¿Y el baile?

_Pequeña. _

Como odiaba que la llamasen pequeña.

-Bien, Bella y yo ya tenemos el vestido y todo organizado. Rosalie no está ayudando mucho-dijo mirando su plato-Iré al baile con Jacob Black. El chico de La Push.

-Bien, bien…

Alice desconectó totalmente después de esto y se dedicó a lanzar miradas furtivas hacia Jasper que parecía no darse cuenta.

_Menudo desastre._

Tras la cena Alice subió con Rosalie, Emmett y Edward a la habitación de Rosalie a escuchar música y a hablar un rato.

-Y tú Ed ¿Llevarás a Bella al baile?

-Claro, Rosalie. Aunque Bella ha luchado mucho para que me dejasen ir. Por eso de haber acabado ya el instituto y eso…

Alice salió de la habitación excusándose para ir al baño. Todo lejos de la realidad porque en realidad se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Jasper.

Se oía su voz al otro lado, estaba alterado, discutía con alguien.

_"No, no. María, ya te lo explique… No… ¡Que no es por ella!... No sabes de lo que hablas… Lo dejamos hace tres meses María… No, ya sabes que no quiero volver… Habla con James… ¿Qué estoy siendo cruel? Venga, no me jodas… No, olvídame. En serio, María, hiciste lo que hiciste y punto. No hay vuelta atrás. Adiós."_

Silencio.

Entonces fue el momento de Alice.

Llamo a la puerta y tras la frase afirmativa se hizo paso por un ya muy conocido cuarto de Jasper.

Amaba ese cuarto, lleno de posters de grupos de los sesenta y ochenta. Un par de guitarras y muchos, muchos CD's.

-Hola Ali-Ali.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jasper?

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

Ambos estallaron en risas.

-Venga, dispara-dijo Alice sentándose en la gran silla de escritorio que tenía.

-María y yo lo dejamos hace unos meses, tenía algo con James.

-¿Ese que Emmett tanto odiaba?

-El mismo.

-Menuda idiota, tú eres mucho mejor.

Nada más decir eso se ruborizó tanto que se puso las manos en la boca y abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse lo que había dicho.

Jasper se levantó lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Eso crees?


	3. Diecisiete y Veintidos (Segunda Parte)

-¿Eso crees?

Jasper se había levantado y se acercaba a ella.

_Mierda. _

Sí, No. ¿Qué iba a contestarle ahora? Se había dejado en evidencia como una estúpida. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con él.

_Que idiota._

-Mmmhhmmm-contestó la muchacha poniéndose muy tiesa en la silla.

-Vaya, me gusta que pienses eso-contestó Jasper guiñándole un ojo.

GUIÑANDOLE ESE PRECIOSO OJO AZUL QUE A ELLA TANTO LE GUSTABA.

_"¿Por qué me hace esto?"_

-¿Así que vas a ir al baile con el pequeño Jacob eh?-comentó ahora de pié, apoyado en una de las paredes.

-Sí, al final he aceptado ir con él. Esto me pasa por aceptar una apuesta con Edward. ¿Quién me mandará a mí? Vamos a acabar muy mal. No podemos pasar más de cinco minutos sin discutir.

-¿Tenías otro candidato?

-Sí, pero es mayor y no puede venir conmigo.

Mierda otra vez.

Jasper causaba aquel estado en la pequeña Alice. Siempre había sido así. Cuando Alice estaba con el muchacho perdía toda noción de lo que significaba esconder algo.

Hablaba sin filtro, todo lo que pensaba, sin evitarlo.

-Comprendo…

-¿Qué tal tú por la base y todo eso?

-Bien, ya he acabado lo que es la formación básica. Voy a hacer un máster especial en Seattle este año. Por eso he vuelto.

-Vaya…

¿Iba a estar el año que viene en Seattle? ¿En la universidad? Ella tendría que verlo rodado de otras chicas, más mayores y por supuesto más guapas que ella por el Campus.

Mierda.

-Oh, espera. Te traje algo de Los Angeles-se acercó a una maleta completamente llena y desordenada-En realidad son dos cosas.

Sacó una bolsa de papel y Alice lo miró expectante. ¿Qué le habría traído? Estaba ansiosa, no le solían gustar las sorpresas y menos los regalos.

-Toma.

Abrió la bolsa y ahí había dos cosas envueltas, una parecía una caja la otra un CD. Obvio, era Jasper, el rey de los CD's y la música. Pero no de la manera que era Edward que tocaba el piano y había ido al conservatorio y todo eso. Jasper había aprendido a tocar él mismo la guitarra y había tenido hasta un grupo de garaje en sus años de instituto.

Abrió lo que parecía un CD. Y sí, era un CD. Soltó un gritito histérico. Era _"Take off your pants and Jacket" _de Blink 182.

-AY JASPER, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ES MI DISCO FAVORITO GRACIAS GRACIAS-Gritó la muchacha dando saltitos por la habitación.

-Espera a ver el otro.

Alice, con las manos temblorosas, sacó el segundo regalo. Una caja de color rojo. Tragó seco y la abrió.

-MADRE MÍA DOS ENTRADAS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE SEATTLE ¿EN SERIO JASPER?

Se lanzó a abrazarlo entre lágrimas de felicidad sin poder evitarlo. Jasper se tenía que haber gastado una fortuna e aquellas cosas para ella.

-Me gusta que te guste ¿A quién llevarás?

Alice se separó de él confusa ¿A quién iba a llevar? ¿No iba a ir él? Quería ir con él, solo con él. Además Blink 182 era uno de los grupos que más le gustaban a él también.

-¿No vas a venir conmigo?

-¿Yo? Vaya, claro, pero pensaba que querrías llevar a Leah.

Cierto, Leah. Bueno, ya la ayudaría a pagar su entrada y así podría ir con ellos. Pero ahora hablaban de otra cosa.

-Ya la ayudaré a pagar la suya. Yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es también tu grupo favorito.

Miró hacia otro lado de repente avergonzada, sabía que aquel era el momento de decir algo más pero se quedó callada.

-Cierto. Gracias por pensar en mí.

-Así puedo compensar que no puedas llevarme al baile…

MIERDA.

Ahora sí que la había cagado pero bien.

Había hablado de nuevo sin pensar y esta vez sí que la había cagado del todo. ¿Por qué no se dejaba ya más en evidencia? Ya puestos podría lanzársele. Ya había perdido la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Menuda bocazas.

Jasper, por su parte, miraba a la pequeña de los Cullen entre extrañeza y diversión, aun sujetaba con ansia sus regalos pero no lo miraba a la cara.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?

-Odio hablar contigo porque no puedo pensar con coherencia. Y digo todo lo que pienso. Y eso no está bien…

Jasper sonrió suavemente.

-Bueno eso es bueno en cierta manera.

-Claro, para ti es muy divertido porque soy yo la que queda como el culo.

-Tú nunca quedas mal Ali-Ali.

Alice bufó y decidió mirar hacia Jasper.

Mala idea.

Estaba más cerca de lo que ella se pensaba y eso la sorprendió, el colocó las manos en las caderas de ella y sonrió.

-Ya que no puedo llevarte al baile podemos bailar aquí.

Alice frunció el cejo ¿Qué sabía él que ella no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Deja de pensar tanto Alice, que te sale humo de las orejas.

-¡Olvídame, idiota!

-¿Y si no quiero que?

Alice apretó los labios e hizo algo que siempre había querido hacer, alargó las manos y asestó un golpe fatídico para Jasper.

Le hizo cosquillas.

-Eh Alice, para. Para. PARA.

Retrocedió intentando evitar a la muchacha pero ambos acabaron cayendo sobre la cama. Alice estaba tan concentrada que no reparó en la extraña posición que habían adoptado.

Jasper tiró de ella y de repente la pequeña de los Cullen reparó en que estaba bajo el impresionante cuerpo de Jasper Hale.

-Te pillé.

Y antes de que pudiese pensárselo Jasper la había besado. La estaba besando. Lo hizo durante mucho rato. Aunque a Alice se le antojó muchísimo más corto. Tanto que cuando él se separó de ella gruño un poco, desconforme.

-Vaya…-dijo el rubio sentándose rápidamente y claramente avergonzado-No sé que me ha pasado, yo… Llevaba mucho queriendo hacerlo…

-Mi hermano va a matarte-rió Alice de repente sentándose junto a él.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Enamorar a su hermana pequeña y besarla en su habitación mientras él está con el resto de la familia te parece poco?

Ambos estallaron en risas de nuevo, Jasper miró a la pequeña de los Cullen y supo que ya no era aquella niña molesta que lo único que hacía es seguirle para hacerle bromas y luego reír. Tampoco era aquella pequeña de doce años que lo miraba admirada. Ni la niña de 15 que le manaba cartas ansiosas.

No recordaba cuando había dejado de verla como la hermana pequeña de su amigo para verla como una chica más.

Una chica que además le gustaba.

-Me gustas Alice, mucho-dijo acariciándole una mejilla-Y sé que Emmett me matará por ello, pero bueno…

-¿Cuánto hace que te gusto?

-Bastante, lo que pasa es que en Navidad te vi con Jake, y pensé que como yo era un tipo cinco años mayor que tú había dejado de gustarte…

-Nunca has dejado de gustarme. Aun recuerdo cuando con 12 años te separé de María para declararme. Menuda vergüenza.

-Eras una enana graciosa. Es más sigues siendo una enana graciosa.

Ella le pegó en el hombro y el la besó suevamente.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote.

-Lo lamento, señorita.


End file.
